A Bedtime Story
by waterisjustcomingoutofthesky
Summary: Hermione tells Rose a story about a young knight and a smart girl who eventually fall in love after they become friends over a battle with a troll.


**AN: I am bored and I have forgotten my notebook at school so I can't write the next chapter for A New Family. My friend is a big Hermione/Ron shipper so I thought I'd write a oneshot about Hermione's and Ron's relationship throughout the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Mulan.**

* * *

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes as she sat by her six year old daughter's bed. "Mummy? Can you tell me a story?"

She smiled, "Don't I always tell you one? What kind do you want this time?"

Rose's face lit up, "Romance! Like Mulan!" Rose had seen Mulan with the rest of the girls via Mr. Weasley's television and Hermione's DVD collection earlier that day.

Hermione came up with a bright idea for a story. "Okay then. Once upon a time there was a girl who didn't have many friends because they were afraid of her brains. One day she was sent to a castle with many other children except the people there didn't like her brains either. There were these two boys; two young, noble knights there too. They didn't like her for the same reasons as the other kids but one day one knight got so frustrated at the girl's smarts when she corrected him with a spell that he made a very rude comment about her to his friend, the other noble knight. The girl over heard him saying it and ran away crying her eyes out."

"That's horrible! How could you be disliked because you were smart?" Rose immediately took defence to that as she was very bright, much like her mother.

"The world is just like that sometimes Rosie, people judge each other based on an assumption and never get to know what type of person they really are." Hermione could think of another example of prejudice in the world. "Anyways, while the girl was crying the other children were having a grand feast downstairs until someone comes in shouting that there was a troll. Everyone fled to their rooms as instructed but the two knights. They had remembered that the girl was nowhere to be seen and had no idea about the big dangerous troll lurking the castle. They valiantly left the crowd heading for safety and headed to where they thought the troll was. The troll went into a girl's bathroom and thinking they were rescuing everyone the two knights trapped the troll inside. But then they heard a scream and realized the girl was in there.

"Though they were very brave, the knights were also very inexperienced. Courageously but rather stupidly, they ran into the bathroom to fight the troll only equipped with a wand and a couple of spells they knew. The girl just sat on the floor, terrified as the two knights tried throwing things at the troll to get its attention away from the girl. Desperate, the first knight jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up the troll's nose."

"Ew! What colour was the troll's boogers?"

"I think it was gray. The wand up his nose sure got its attention. Soon the first knight was struggling to hold onto the troll. Thinking fast, the second knight used the spell that the girl was trying to help with him earlier that day. The troll's club flew up and knocked the troll out. At that moment, the knight was the girl's knight in shining armour.

"After the hectic adventure, the three became friends. Even after all their crazy adventures throughout the years they stuck together through thick and thin. There were times when one another would have a fight but they eventually made up. There was this one time when the girl went to a ball with another boy and the whole time, the knight in shining armour sat watching the boy jealously . After a couple of years both the girl and the knight in shining armour learned that they had feelings for each other however they didn't want to admit it. The knight started dating another girl, this time the girl was watching from the sidelines, jealous of the girl who was smothering her best friend. The other knight, who she had always thought of as a brother was stuck in between his two best friends who were quarrelling. But then the knight in shining armour was poisoned-"

Rose gasped. "Oh no! Was the knight okay?"

"I'm getting to that. He was okay, thanks to quick thinking by his friend. When he was in the hospital wing the girl visited him while he was unconscious. Right before he woke up his girlfriend came in to see how he was doing. The knight started calling out a name weakly. It wasn't his girlfriend's; instead it was the girl's. His girlfriend broke up with him and the knight and the girl stayed friends though they still had feelings for each other.

"The next year their world was in chaos, an evil was spreading, intending to destroy all that was good. The three friends had to run away to finish a task left for them, the other knight leaving his loved one to be safe with her family. After several months of being on the run, the knight in shining armour couldn't take it anymore; he was worried about his family back home and lashed out on his friends. He left them, the two friends left having no idea where he went. The girl was very heartbroken, that the knight would just leave them like that and that he said the mean things he said to his best friend.

"The knight came back after saving his friend from drowning. The girl was not very happy with the knight because he had the nerve to come back after so long and just expect her to forgive him. She eventually did forgive him after a while." Rose smiled. "They were finishing the task but it had to be finished at the place where the evil hadn't touched yet. When they got there the evil was already fast approaching so they gathered everyone willing to fight while they completed their task.

"In the midst of the battle the knight expressed concern about the house elves in the kitchens and their safety. The girl, who had always been interested in house elf rights, just kissed him then and there. If she was going to die, she was going to die knowing that the knight loved her. Of course, the other knight ruined the moment by shouting that a battle was going on and that they had time to snog later. The first part of the battle was exhausting, physically and mentally. The knight's brother had died in the first part of the battle which left the knight very sad. Their other friend was nowhere to be seen and the man leading the evil forces announced that if they didn't hand over their friend, who has been targeted by the man since he was just a baby, everyone would die.

"The survivors gathered their strength and all stood on the steps of the castle to start battling again. But as the evil group came up, the good side saw that they had a limp body, the body of their friend. The girl grabbed onto the knight's arm for comfort as their friend was there, dead. They found out later that their friend wasn't dead and then he vanquished the leader of the evil.

"After the battle, the girl helped everyone grieve their lost ones, especially the knight as he lost his own brother in the battle. The girl and the knight dated until one day the knight asked for her hand in marriage. They had a beautiful wedding and they lived happily ever after." Hermione smiled at her daughter. Ron walked into Rose's room just then.

"What story are you telling her this time Hermione? It better not give her nightmares like that time they slept over at Harry and Ginny's and James told all the kids a scary story."

"Nothing like that, Ron, it's the story of how a young knight met a young girl over a battle with a troll."

Rose had finally put the pieces together as her face lit up. "That story was about you and daddy! And Uncle Harry too!" The two chuckled, by the time she gets to Hogwarts; she will be just like Hermione. "I wonder if I ever find my own true love." Her eyes got dreamy as she imagined that nice platinum blond boy she met once at Diagon Alley when both of them got lost a month ago.

* * *

**AN: A little foreshdowing at the end ;) I think Rose/Scorpious would be pretty awesome, it would be just like Romeo and Juliette but in my imagination they don't die in the end!**

**Before you guys ask, I won't write a sequel for this as I have stated many, many times, I am very unable to write romance. This is my best shot at romance and I don't think I can do a legit romance fic.**


End file.
